The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A user interface may include graphical, textual or auditory information that an application or operating system presents to a user so as to permit the user to provide input to the application or operating system User Interface (UI). A UI of a desktop application is typically tightly bound to data coming from the relevant desktop application.